Pokemon: A New Beginning
by NsShadowSerpent
Summary: The small island region of Celtan seldom sees much action; Pokemon battles, especially a rarity. When a young Pokemon prodigy, Kaori Fujigane impresses her town with amazing skill, a journey to discover the world of Pokemon and herself, begins.


******Disclaimer:**** I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I'm sure I would have stopped around one-hundred fifty of them…**

**Author's Note:**** Well, hi. This is NsShadowSerpent, and I'm still wondering why I decided to post this.**

**So I got bored at work one day and decided to play the original Pokémon Yellow version on my DS lite. I remembered how much I enjoyed playing it when I was younger, and I wanted to feel some of that nostalgia again. I made a replica of Ash's team: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, and Snorlax to take on the Elite four, all under leveled at forty-five. I ended up beating it in three days, but it was fun. **

**An idea came to me from that, and I just had to write it into a story that just popped into my head.**

**Title:** **Pokémon: A New Beginning**

**Written by:** **NsShadowSerpent**

**Genre:** **Action, Adventure, Humor**

**Rating:** **T**

**Warning:** **Nothing out of the genre. A little action and some mild violence.**

**Story Summary:**** The small island region of Celtan seldom sees much action; Pokémon battles, especially a rarity. When a young Pokémon prodigy, Kaori Fujigane impresses her hometown with amazing skill, a journey to discover the world of Pokémon and herself, begins. **

* * *

**POKÉMON: A NEW BEGINNING**

* * *

An ivory shine of morning light intertwined through the green foliage of a large forest. Pidgey chirped, Diglett poked their heads from underneath their burrows, and Pikachu sprinted past them in play. It was a very beautiful day unlike most, and the weather was perfect enough to take a walk through a park, or to go for a short jog through town and admire the rare scenery. Unfortunately, two young children had better ideas in store for the day's activities.

It was just the perfect opportunity for a Pokémon battle.

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam attack! Full power!"

"Bulbasaur!" the small dinosaur like creature—one of several Pokémon as they were called—with a large bulb on its back barked out.

It dodged the claw attack of a rather large dragon like creature that appeared to have a flame sizzling on the end of its lengthy tail. The green dinosaur creature skid to a halt backward on the battle field, readying itself into a striking position. Sunlight began to gleam around the bulb on its back, the bulb becoming lighter and brighter with each passing second.

"Ha!" a smaller, younger boy scoffed at his opponent. "You think that an attack like that will even be enough to tickle my Charizard?" He threw out a hand to signal to his creature. "Charizard, let's go! Finish off this puny Bulbasaur with a Flamethrower!"

The dragon gave a loud growl and spread forth the wings on its back. A bright glow began to form from its mouth, before it blasted out a rather large mass of extraordinary fire towards its opponent. The blaze burned into the air itself as it traveled, gaining an impressive distance to the target.

"Bulba!" the dinosaur creature yelped in shock, before the flame engulfed it into the fiery blast.

"Bulbasaur?" the Pokémon's trainer, a young cyan-haired girl squeaked, taking two hesitant steps forward. The smoke from the attack blurred her vision, so it was difficult to tell if her Pokémon had been harmed. The young blonde haired boy from the other side of the battle arena gave a haughty laugh.

"What do you think of that? Did you actually think your Bulbasaur had a chance against Charizard?" he said to her, sneering. "It's a grass type Pokémon, for Pete's sake! You really need to take a class on types and weaknesses!"

The cyan haired girl perked up, and a smile crept onto her face. Then she began to giggle, bringing a hand to her lips.

The blonde haired boy dropped his hands to his sides, confused.

"What are you giggling about?" he said. "You just lost! And I…"

The boy ceased his boasting at the sight of his Charizard placing itself on guard again. It whirled its head back to the arena, opening its wings in a defensive stance once more.

"Bulba…" a voice cracked from the smoke, and when it cleared, her Bulbasaur stood firm. A bit bruised, but still standing. The bulb on its back seethed with a bright white energy, and it looked angry.

"No way!" the blonde haired boy yelled in disbelief.

"_Saaaaaaaaaauuuurrrrrrr_!" It unleashed a magnificent light beam from its bulb, blasting back at its opponent. The attack smacked into the dragon-creature with a powerful force, knocking it backward onto the ground towards the boy's feet.

"Charizard! Charizard!" he called, rushing to the creature's side and shaking it. "Get up!" But it was to no avail. The flame-tailed dragon was out of it, swirls plastered onto its eyes and groaning.

A green haired pig-tailed girl jumped up in joy from the center of the arena, throwing her hand out towards the cyan-haired girl.

"The battle is over! I declare the winner of this match to be, surprisingly, Kaori-chan!"

Many girls from the sidelines clapped their hands in excitement, cheering on their friend and giving out incoherent chants.

Kaori scratched her head and stuck out her tongue very silly like, blushing.

* * *

The blonde boy sighed in defeat, digging into his pocket and bringing out a red and white ball-like contraption.

"Charizard, return," he said.

Clicking the button in its center, a red beam shot forth, absorbing his downed Pokémon and sending it inside the device. He stuffed the ball in his pocket along with both his hands, before lumbering toward his former opponent.

"Nice match… I guess," he mumbled.

Kaori looked at him with an odd expression, tilting her head.

The green pigtailed girl smacked Alex over the head with an elbow, and he crouched over in pain.

"Hey! What was that for, Mina?" he yelled at the shorter girl, looking up at her while she stood over him with her hands on both her hips.

Mina threw a finger out at him. "You could be nicer to Kaori-chan, Alex!" she said, hauling him upright with an arm. For such a short girl, she sure had incredible strength. "You don't want to be known as a sore, loser trainer, do you? Now shake!" she commanded, pointing back at Kaori, and Alex looked back at her with a bored expression plastered on his face.

"You fight good, Kaori-san," Alex said, holding out a hand to her.

Kaori took his, shaking it in return and smiling. "Th-thanks…!"

"For a girl, I guess," he added, only to get smacked in the arm with an elbow again from Mina.

"Hey!" he grunted. "That hurts!"

"So Kaori-chan," Mina said, ignoring Alex and his bruised ego, "Don't you think that it's time for you to consider taking the Pokémon Trainer's exam?"

A couple of other girls from the bleachers came up to join in on the conversation.

"Yeah, Kaori-chan!" one of them gushed, "With your skills, you could be a top notch trainer!"

Kaori brought her hands in front of her face, nervous. "Well… I wouldn't know if—"

Mina grinned. "I mean, you already beat Alex, and he's had his license for months. He was boasting about being an undefeated trainer, and he's already lost to you!" She brought her hands up in a mocking manner. "I guess he can say goodbye to that idea."

Alex grimaced, punched his fists downward, and raised his shoulders. "So what?" he barked. "And that didn't even count, it's my dad's Pokémon anyway!"

Mina turned away from him, still grinning. "A loss is a loss no matter how you look at it, Alex-chan~"

Alex's face turned red; furious, and bringing his arms to his sides yelled, "No it's not! And don't call me Alex-chan, Mina!"

Mina ran away from him, smacking a hand on her behind repeatedly and sticking out her tongue while he chased after her. "You're Alex-chan, the sore, _loser trainer_! Nya nya!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

The group of girls ignored the bickering pair. A black-haired girl, Tomoyo as she was called, got a little too close to Kaori's face. Kaori hadn't noticed her in the crowd at all. She always seemed to appear out of nowhere at school, and today was no exception.

"You should go and take the exam, Kaori-chan!" she said, grabbing one of Kaori's hands in both her own. "You're already like a celebrity around here! Just imagine the attention you'd get if you were actually certified!"

Kaori backed away a little to regain some personal space. Tomoyo was giving her a little too much attention, more or so than anyone else right now.

"I don't have time for that sort of thing, Tomoyo-san…" Kaori said. "Besides, I've got my studies to look after and I'm not even sure if my mom would even let me…"

Tomoyo looked a little deflated. "Hmm…"

Kaori tried to change the mood. She didn't like it when Tomoyo gave her an expression like that. "I-I do hear it's a lot of fun, but I've also heard it's a big journey. You only get to take a small break from school during the semester till summer, and even then you still get homework."

Another girl grunted at Kaori, getting her attention. "Don't be such a downer, Kaori. Out of everyone else here in this town, you've got more than a chance at getting qualified! Don't let Alex be the only one who gets to leave this place in the summer!"

"You get funding for yourself and you can send some your parents, too!" another said. "There are so many benefits to being a trainer! And think of the fame you could get for this town and the girls… It'd be great!"

"Well…" said Kaori. "I guess… I could at least ask…"

Tomoyo, with a hold on Kaori's hand still, yanked her forward and closer again. "So ask!" she said, beaming at her.

Kaori gave a nervous giggle. Tomoyo was such a strange girl…

Bulbasaur made its way towards Kaori and nudged her leg. Kaori and Tomoyo both looked downward at it.

"Bulba!" it barked.

Kaori crouched down to its level, petted it on the head and scratched its chin. "You think I should try too, Bulbasaur?"

Bulbasaur butted its head onto a beaded charm she wore on her wrist. "Bulbasaaaur," it replied.

"Mmm… just like him, too," she whispered, before standing up right again. "Okay… I'll ask."

Tomoyo clasped her hands. "You will?" she asked, and Kaori nodded. "That's great!"

The group of girls surrounding Kaori beamed, equally as excited as she was.

Kaori looked around. If she was this popular now, she couldn't imagine what it would be like when she finally got her license. A good battle was rare on the small islands of Celtan, and Pokémon were considerably uncommon, so it was quite the spectacle to see.

Kaori scratched her head with an index finger. It was odd. She didn't notice the large crowd of people during the battle because she was so focused on fighting. But now that it was over, she got really nervous.

She never did like being the center of attention.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**** I'm always a sucker for those great openings with a good battle to just take it home.**

**How was it? It really reminds me of something like the first episode of a series. It's like something new and original, before it just starts to get repetitive and stale like a certain anime… **

**I know original characters are a little odd, but this is based more on the games than the show. I liked it, but I have no idea if I'll continue. It's just a one-shot, I think. I've got a hard time committing to things I've started. Thanks for taking some time to read regardless. **

**Until next time.**


End file.
